Yo no deseo una espada
by Nimloth4
Summary: Frodo en la Batalla de Delagua; ¿puede la compasión ganar una guerra?
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo I :3 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1419 (C. DE LA C.): POR LA MAÑANA

Antes del amanecer del 3 de Noviembre, Frodo salió en silencio de la granja Coto. No quería despertar a la familia, ni a Sam. El día anterior había sido muy duro y los acontecimientos que se avecinaban aún iban a serlo más, según preveía. Todos necesitaban descansar...

Su pensamiento se dirigió a Pippin, que se había separado de ellos por la tarde, para galopar hacia las Colinas Verdes en busca de refuerzos, y a Merry, que llevaba toda la noche preparando su estrategia y organizando a los hobbits para el enfrentamiento con los hombres del Cruce. Aunque no era algo que realmente le sorprendiera, sus primos estaban demostrando, no solo el valor y la decisión propios de avezados guerreros, sino magníficas cualidades de liderazgo, que harían enorgullecerse al mismo Aragorn.

Él, sin embargo, sentía un desasosiego creciente. En la tenue claridad que precede a la salida del sol, paseó despacio, contemplando los campos, las colinas y los bosquecillos que emergían de la fría neblina...el paisaje tan amado de la Comarca que, en aquella zona no mostraba señales del maltrato recibido a manos de los hombres de Lotho. Pero, aunque desde allí no las pudiera observar, las heridas habían sido profundas: árboles talados, casas derribadas, hobbits aprisionados y sojuzgados, rabia, odio y miedo. Y también él estaba atemorizado, aunque no por sí mismo, sino por la Comarca, y tenía el corazón oprimido...

Escuchó el sonido de unos cascos golpeteando el camino, y sus ojos, que ahora veían demasiado bien en la penumbra, distinguieron un jinete que se acercaba por el sendero de Hobbiton. Supo en seguida que era Merry y se apartó a un lado del camino. Su silueta gris se fundió inmediatamente con el entorno y el pony le había casi sobrepasado cuando elevó su voz:

-¿Qué noticias hay de los alrededores, Jinete de Rohan?- dijo sonriendo, mientras recordaba el relato del encuentro de Aragorn y sus compañeros con los Rohirrim.

-¡Frodo!-exclamó su primo, deteniendo hábilmente su montura.-Suponía que aún estarías disfrutando de la hospitalidad del viejo Tom Coto.

A pesar de su extenuante actividad nocturna, Meriadoc parecía rebosar energía y determinación. Puso a Frodo al corriente de los preparativos y añadió:

-La única incógnita es si Pippin llegará a tiempo con su gente. Si no tenemos una clara superioridad sobre esos rufianes, temo que no podremos intimidarles y la lucha será más ardua.

-Sin embargo, es preciso evitar más muertes, Merry. No quiero que la Comarca sufra la infección del odio y la venganza. Ya ha sufrido demasiados daños, para que además la reguemos de sangre.-repuso Frodo con suavidad, clavando su mirada clara en la de su primo.

Merry se impacientó un poco:

-Querido Frodo, ya sé que no deseas que se mate a nadie. Pero, te lo dije ayer y te lo repito: si queremos liberar nuestra tierra, no será suficiente con lamentarnos y apenarnos. Esos tipos no van a soltar fácilmente su presa, así que habrá que combatir...y algunos morirán. Y, desde luego prefiero que sean ellos antes que nosotros.

-Es posible que sea como dices. Aún así, Merry, tú tienes la responsabilidad del mando en este asunto, y has de prometerme que mantendrás la calma y contendrás la mano, hasta que todas las posibilidades de una solución pacífica se hayan agotado.-la voz de Frodo se quebró ligeramente y añadió:-Me aterroriza tanto pensar que tampoco la Comarca pueda recuperar la salud...

Meriadoc frunció el entrecejo sin acabar de entender las palabras del Portador del Anillo, pero le abrazó antes de volver a montar en su pony y dijo con gravedad:

-Estate tranquilo, primo. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible. Ahora he de acercarme a otras granjas, pero volveré antes de las diez con las noticias que haya.

Cuando Frodo regresó a la casa de los Coto, la familia y Sam ya estaban en movimiento y pronto todos se sentaron a desayunar, tratando de disimular la preocupación por la inminente confrontación. Un mensajero llegó entonces desde Alforzada, para explicar que el Thain había sublevado su territorio y que Peregrin Tuk se había puesto ya en marcha con un centenar de hobbits.

Por fin, tal como había asegurado, Meriadoc galopó hasta la granja y el sol, que asomaba débilmente, hizo brillar el acero de su casco y el blanco caballo de Rohan sobre el tabardo verde.

-Ha llegado el momento. Los hombres que estaban en el Cruce y la mayoría de los que escaparon ayer se dirigen a Delagua. Me han dicho que van fuertemente armados y están incendiando todo lo que encuentran a su paso. ¡Vamos a detenerles!- dijo.

Tom Coto, con gesto adusto y rodeado de sus hijos, que ya habían reunido hachas, hoces y cuchillos para todos, asintió:

-¡Esos no atenderán a razones! Es claro que habrá lucha.

En silencio, Frodo también se preparó. Sam trajo los dos poneys y se ciñó a Dardo con un suspiro. Luego le ofreció a su señor la otra espada, la que procedía de Oesternesse y había sido suya antes. Sin embargo, antes de escuchar a Frodo, ya sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta:

-No, gracias Sam, no voy a llevar ninguna espada.

Sam recordó entonces aquel terrible día en Mordor, cuando Frodo se despojó de la impedimenta y la espada orcas y dijo: "No llevaré ningún arma, ni odiosa ni bella...", y sus ojos se nublaron.

-Pero señor Frodo –insistió sin demasiado convencimiento- Será peligroso. Quizás necesite defenderse.

-No te preocupes, amigo mío. La cota de mithril me protegerá si llegara el caso...- contestó él, con su amable tozudez.

El grupo partió al encuentro del resto de los voluntarios de Hobbiton y Delagua y, al poco, aparecieron también los Tuks, armados con arcos y bajo el mando de un joven guardia de Gondor de ojos brillantes, que era Pippin.

Merry dispuso entonces sus planes definitivos, contando con el refuerzo de la gente de Tukland, y distribuyó a su pequeño ejército en las posiciones previstas, ocultos tras los setos del camino.

Ya solo quedaba esperar al acecho, en silencio, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad...

Y entonces, los acontecimientos se precipitaron.

Un ruidoso centenar de hombres, armados con cuchillos largos, espadas y garrotes, pero de aspecto indisciplinado y desmañado, apareció por el recodo del camino. El jefe era un tipo muy fornido, con la cara ceñuda y atravesada por una cicatriz rojiza, con aspecto de semiorco. Los hobbits siguieron callados hasta que los primeros rufianes encontraron ante ellos una barricada que les cortaba el paso hacia el Oeste, y tuvieron que detenerse.

Pippin y un grupo de Tuks cerraron rápidamente el camino por el extremo Este, desplazando las carretas ocultas, y se dispusieron tras ellas, con sus arcos preparados.

Entonces Merry se irguió en toda su estatura sobre la cañada y gritó:

-¡Estáis atrapados!¡Deteneos y dejad vuestras armas en el suelo!¡El que intente escapar será hombre muerto!

A su voz, todo el contingente de hobbits se dejó ver, con los rostros rubicundos extrañamente amenazadores y esgrimiendo sus armas.

Los hombres miraron a su alrededor, sorprendidos. Algunos de ellos se acobardaron inmediatamente e hicieron gesto de obedecer a Merry. Pero el cabecilla y los que le rodeaban se echaron a reír burlonamente...En el tiempo que llevaban en la Comarca, nunca habían encontrado una oposición digna de ese nombre. Excepto contadas excepciones, los hobbits se habían dejado intimidar, robar y expoliar sin más

protestas que algunas palabras airadas o alguna débil y descoordinada resistencia, fácilmente aplastada. No estaban dispuestos a dejarse arrebatar tan suculenta presa porque unos recién llegados con ínfulas de guerreros estuvieran organizando un alboroto.

-¡No seáis estúpidos, medianos!¡Rendíos inmediatamente y entregadnos a esos estúpidos gallitos de pelea, a esos ridículos jefecillos vuestros, si no queréis ser castigados!- rugió el hombre de la cicatriz, agitando amenazadoramente su espada, y dirigiéndose al resto de los hobbits.

Los pocos hombres que habían estado a punto de rendirse volvieron a coger sus armas rápidamente, avergonzados por los insultos de sus compañeros. Entonces, cinco o seis de los que estaban más cerca de la barricada posterior, se lanzaron contra el grupo de Tuks que la defendía.

Pippin se subió de un salto a uno de los carros y, echándose hacia atrás la capa élfica, esgrimió su espada.

-¡Por Gondor y la Comarca!-gritó, mientras el emblema de la Torre Blanca brillaba sobre el negro de su uniforme de la Guardia de Minas Tirith

Sus compañeros dispararon entonces una andanada de flechas y varios hombres cayeron al suelo atravesados por ellas, aullando de dolor. Pero los restantes siguieron su carrera, entre rugidos de furia, y Pippin tuvo que asestar un mandoble al primero de ellos, que intentó derribarle con una gran maza. El hombre le miró con gesto sorprendido, mientras manaba la sangre a grandes borbotones de su cuello y su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo. A ambos lados de la posición de Pippin, dos o tres bandidos consiguieron sobrepasar la barrera, matando a su paso a los defensores, y huyeron campo a través.

Pronto la lucha se generalizó, y el camino y los campos de alrededor resonaron con los gritos y aullidos de los hombres atravesados por las certeras flechas de los arqueros Tuk, o heridos por las hachas, cuchillos y guadañas de granjeros, que nunca antes habían realizado nada más cruento que sacrificar a sus animales... Y no menos estremecedores se oían los lamentos de los hobbits alanceados o golpeados por las mazas de sus enemigos.

Era el sonido espantoso del miedo, el dolor y la muerte.

Algunos hombres, encabezados por su jefe, arrollaron a los hobbits que defendían el extremo Oeste. Aunque la estrategia de Merry estaba haciendo fácil dominar a los rufianes atrapados en el camino, aquellos que seguían al semi-orco consiguieron atemorizar a los medianos. Dándose cuenta de que su gente flaqueaba, Meriadoc llamó a Pippin , y se lanzaron a enfrentarles. Y, entonces, viendo que su propio jefe era herido mortalmente por el joven Brandygamo, el resto de los hombres ya solo pensaron en matar y morir como animales acorralados.

Tanto el número como la organización de los hobbits eran muy superiores y el resultado de la lucha fue evidente casi desde el principio, pero los hombres estaban desesperados y enloquecidos, y no eran capaces de detenerse.

Sam, el granjero Coto y sus hijos, defendían la zona que les correspondía, con tranquila determinación.

Junto a ellos y en un principio, Frodo se mantuvo expectante. Después, sus temores de un combate sangriento se fueron confirmando. Así pues, cuando observó que algunos hobbits se dejaban llevar por el odio acumulado en aquellos meses y por la rabia de ver muertos a algunos de los suyos, también él se lanzó a la refriega con las manos vacías, seguido por Sam.

En aquellos interminables minutos, la innegable autoridad de su rostro severo y pálido se interpuso más de una vez entre la venganza de sus compatriotas y los derrotados, a los que protegió cuando rindieron sus armas, aún a costa de escudarles con su propio cuerpo. En consecuencia, recibió un buen número de miradas furiosas y frustradas por parte de los granjeros y campesinos transformados en guerreros, que él ignoró, pero que helaron el corazón de Sam.

Finalmente, la lucha cesó y los únicos sonidos en el camino embarrado fueron los lamentos de los heridos y moribundos.

Merry y Pippin corrieron entonces hasta sus compañeros. La excitación del combate aún brillaba en sus semblantes, pero sus ojos mostraban una contención y seriedad inusuales.

Frodo, con la ropa manchada de sangre, y Sam, les abrazaron sin palabras.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿No te han herido?- preguntaron con preocupación los jóvenes capitanes a su primo.

-No. La sangre no es mía...-respondió él con dificultad. La expresión de su rostro era de desolación y sus ojos estaban nublados por lágrimas no vertidas.

Merry bajó la vista y murmuró:

-Lo lamento, querido Frodo. No he podido impedir las muertes...ya has visto que no quisieron entregar las armas. Eran ellos o nosotros.

El Portador del Anillo asintió y volvió a estrecharles entre sus brazos. Luego dijo:

-Voy a llevar a los prisioneros y a los heridos a algún sitio seguro, con ayuda de Sam y los Coto y algún hobbit más...Pero es necesario calmar a nuestra gente... Merry, Pippin, ¿podéis ocuparos de ellos?

-Así lo haremos. Y también nos ocuparemos de la atención a los heridos y del entierro de los muertos.- dijo Merry mirando alrededor y suspirando suavemente.

Y una lluvia helada comenzó a caer sobre los campos y el camino, arrastrando el barro empapado de sangre...


	2. Capítulo 2

4 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1419 (C. DE LA C.): DE MADRUGADA

Como una sombra entre las sombras vertidas por la fría luz de la luna otoñal, la silueta de Frodo vagaba junto al Agua.

Tras la terrible jornada vivida, toda la Comarca parecía sumergida en un silencio estremecido. Los otros Viajeros dormían exhaustos, unos en la granja de Coto, y Sam, con su familia.

Pero Frodo, que se deslizaba como la niebla al borde del río y parecía difuminarse en la oscuridad cuando se detenía, envuelto en su capa gris, para contemplar el brillo incierto de las ondas, no deseaba dormir. O quizás, no lo necesitaba. Entre los muchos cambios que las penosas experiencias del último año habían provocado en él, para bien y para mal, estaba éste: rodeado del aliento de los árboles y el agua, bajo la luz de las estrellas y la Luna, se sentía descansar sin sumirse en el sueño.

Y esa noche tenía el corazón lleno de tristeza...

Era como si de nuevo cargara con un peso cruel, aunque muy distinto de aquel otro, avasallador y obsesionante, del Anillo.

Aquel había dejado en su alma un extraño hueco, a veces doloroso como una herida, a veces desolador como una casa abandonada. Y en ese vacío había perdido su capacidad de experimentar el profundo goce de vivir de un hobbit si los placeres cotidianos y sencillos fueran algo ajeno, palabras habladas en un idioma que ya no podía entender bien. Sin embargo, ese espacio deshabitado interior parecía servir como una caja de resonancia que agudizase la sensibilidad de Frodo hacia la vida que le rodeaba, hacia las misteriosas sutilezas de la Naturaleza, y hacia los sentimientos y emociones de amigos y enemigos.

Por eso, el sufrimiento que no había podido evitar a hobbits y rufianes, la ira que contaminaba la Comarca y la amargura de las infames muertes de Sáruman y Grima, ahogaban su espíritu como una marea de sangre y le sumergían de nuevo en el océano de desesperación y culpa en el que, a veces, naufragaba...

Pacientemente dejó que el rumor familiar del río y el susurro del viento en los álamos deshojados aliviase su angustia, como la mano fresca de una madre sobre la frente febril del niño.

En realidad, desde su regreso en Ithilien al mundo de los vivos, había tenido que afrontar una y otra vez el tormento de sus recuerdos y sentimientos, y había pactado con ellos hasta llegar a una difícil paz. Aceptaba sin orgullo ni vergüenza su propia derrota en Sammath Naur, comprendiendo que ésta solo había acaecido tras haber luchado hasta el límite. Y, con cierto asombro, entendía que se le había concedido la gracia de ser liberado de la esclavitud del Mal. Profundamente herido, con terribles secuelas, pero libre y vivo para presenciar el triunfo de la esperanza en la Tierra Media.

Por eso no lamentaba su propio destino, pero sentía una irreprimible piedad por aquellos que, como él mismo, habían sido también corrompidos y, sin embargo, se habían alejado más allá de toda salvación. Sméagol, Saruman, Grima, ... y esos hombres y semi-orcos salvajes y desesperados, excitados en su codicia por el antiguo Mago para sus propios fines de venganza, hasta no ser capaces de otra elección más que matar o morir.

Frodo respiró profundamente el aire frío del Noviembre, y el olor húmedo de la tierra y las hojas caídas apaciguó su tristeza...

Matar o morir, pensó, es una terrible disyuntiva, de la que nadie sale intacto.

Para él, no obstante, ya no existía ésa elección. Nunca volvería a esgrimir un arma. "Yo no deseo llevar una espada", le había dicho a Gandalf en el campo de Cormallen, y no era más que la escueta verdad. Porque, incomprensiblemente, en la torre de Cirith Ungol y en las asoladas llanuras de Gorgorth; entre el terror y el dolor abrumador, y con su mente arrasada por el Anillo de fuego, se había conformando esa repugnancia a dañar a cualquier ser vivo, fuera lo que fuera, siquiera para defenderse.

Y, después de la destrucción del anillo, la convicción de que su mano no habría de armarse más, solo hizo que acrecentarse.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 (y último)

4 DE NOVIEMBRE, 1419 ( C. DE LA C.), AL AMANECER

... Inadvertidamente, el vagabundeo nocturno de Frodo le había llevado hasta las primeras casas de Delagua , en la últimas horas de oscuridad.

Con un sobresalto escuchó entonces el estallido de gritos estridentes, voces roncas y golpes. El ruido procedía sin duda del barracón donde el día anterior había sido encerrada la docena de hombres supervivientes de la batalla, a la espera de que se tomase una decisión sobre ellos. El mismo Frodo se había ocupado de escoltarles hasta allí y organizar una guardia que les vigilase y atendiera sus necesidades.

Mientras se acercaba rápidamente al lugar, el hobbit vio que un jinete salía al galope en dirección sur, y supuso que se dirigía a la granja de Coto en busca de instrucciones de los Capitanes.

-Bien,-suspiró- veamos qué sucede.

El ruido había sacado de sus casas a algunos vecinos que, a la luz de las antorchas y junto con los tres hobbits que hacían la guardia, miraban con el ceño fruncido y el gesto adusto la puerta del barracón. Dentro se oían alaridos e insultos, y los tablones de madera se estremecían con los golpes, a punto de venirse abajo.

Cuando habló Frodo, todos parecieron asustarse por su repentina aparición. Era como si hubiera surgido misteriosamente de la nada, en medio de las sombras de la noche.

Una costumbre bastante desagradable de los Bolsón, hacer este tipo de cosas...-pensaron algunos de los hobbits.

-¿Qué está pasando con los prisioneros?- dijo él, mientras sus pálidos rasgos brillaban reflejando la claridad lunar.

-¡Ah, señor Frodo!- respondió uno de los guardias - ¡Menos mal que está aquí!...Esos bandidos llevan un rato aullando como lobos salvajes.¡ Parece que se han vuelto locos y me temo que van a derribar la puerta!.

-¿Y cómo empezó esto?- volvió a preguntar Frodo, elevando la voz para hacerse oír en el redoblado alboroto.

-Dicen que alguno de los suyos está grave y reclaman que se les asista y que se les dé más comida. ¡Cómo si estuviésemos aquí para servirles, después de todo lo que han hecho, robándonos y aprisionando a nuestra gente, y atacándonos ayer, que si no hubiera sido por los Capitanes Meriadoc y Peregrin... y por usted, claro, Sr. Frodo, no sé qué hubiera pasado! –contestó el guardia, con indignación.

Frodo empezaba a comprender:

-Pero ayer, cuando los traje, di instrucciones para que se avisara a algún curador que atendiera sus heridas. ¿Es que no ha venido ninguno? ¿Y tampoco han recibido alimentos y agua?

-¡No! Jan Roblefirme y Margarita Tomillar han estado demasiado ocupados con los nuestros...y, además, todos tenemos miedo de entrar en el barracón.- contestó otro de los hobbits encargados de la vigilancia, añadiendo después con irritación:- ¡Y en verdad no merecen tantos cuidados!

Uno de los vecinos que habían salido de sus casas cuando empezó el jaleo, asintió con el rostro sombrío e iracundo:

-Quizás fuera mejor librarnos de ellos, quemar el barracón con todos dentro y solucionar esto de una vez.

Aquella amenaza fue oída por los prisioneros, y el griterío aumentó:

-¡Asesinos!¡Sois peores que wargos!¡Abrid, que nos estamos muriendo aquí dentro!- clamaban con desesperación, mientras golpeaban la puerta y los goznes comenzaban a salirse de su sitio.

Entonces Frodo alzó la voz con autoridad y dijo:

-¡Silencio! ¡No tratéis más de abatir la puerta, hombres, y entraré para hablar con vosotros!

A su alrededor, los hobbits empezaron a protestar, pero él les interrumpió y, fijando en ellos una mirada triste y severa, dijo:

-Alguien me enseñó una vez que no debía apresurarme en condenar a muerte, ya que no estaba en mi mano dar la vida ... y que no es tarea nuestra decidir quién merece vivir o morir. Así que no habléis más de fuego y venganza, y no olvidéis que nunca ha sido costumbre entre los hobbits matar a gente indefensa. Y ahora –añadió con tranquilidad-, por favor, permitidme que entre.

Los prisioneros habían obedecido las órdenes de Frodo y habían detenido sus golpes. Se hizo un tenso silencio, mientras dos guardias apuntaban con sus arcos preparados el hueco de la puerta y el otro la abría. Dentro del barracón se agolpaban sombras, con las siluetas apenas iluminadas por la luz de dos candiles, y solo el Portador del Anillo era capaz de distinguir los rostros desencajados y asustados de los hombres.

-¡No entre, Sr. Frodo!- insistió el guardia- ¡Están furiosos y le matarán!

-No me pasará nada, Rob...he estado en sitios peores y he vuelto.- sonrió.

A pesar de sus palabras, Frodo notó que el corazón le palpitaba con rapidez al atravesar el umbral del barracón. Creía poder apaciguar y calmar a aquellos hombres, por los que sentía una profunda compasión, alentada por su percepción de hermandad con los caídos, pero era consciente del peligro...

Tras él se cerró la puerta. Con decisión avanzó hasta el centro del oscuro recinto y los prisioneros le rodearon, altos e inquietantes. En un rincón vio tres o cuatro cuerpos yacentes, y escuchó sus gemidos y lamentos.

-Soy Frodo Bolsón, uno de los Viajeros que encabezaron la revuelta contra vosotros y vuestro jefe, Saruman, a quien llamabais Zarquino.

Ante esto se oyeron algunos murmullos amenazadores, pero el hobbit continuó con suavidad:

-Teméis por vuestra suerte...y con razón, diría yo, porque habéis causado un grave daño a nuestra tierra y a nuestra gente. Pero no es nuestra intención dejaros morir aquí encerrados. Aún más, si me prometéis marchar en paz y no volver más, conseguiré vuestra libertad.

-¿No nos estás engañando?¿Y qué va a pasar con los heridos?- se elevaron desconfiadas voces.

-No, no os engaño. Y trataré de conseguir un curador para vosotros. O haré yo mismo lo que pueda, pues algo he aprendido últimamente por experiencia. También me aseguraré de que os den suficiente agua y comida. ¿Qué me decís?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, uno de los hombres cogió el candil que colgaba de la pared y lo acercó a Frodo.

-Deja que te veamos la cara, mediano.

Los prisioneros escrutaron los rasgos del hobbit, que conservaban aún las huellas de las penalidades sufridas durante su misión. Adivinaron en ellos una extraña simpatía y ninguna intención engañosa, y finalmente asintieron:

-De acuerdo, Frodo Bolsón. Cumple lo que has prometido, porque ya no tenemos nada que perder y, si hay que morir, no lo haremos como ratas.

Apenas habían dicho estas palabras, la puerta se abrió de nuevo con estrépito, y la tenue luz del amanecer iluminó la escena.

-¡Frodo! ¿Estás sano y salvo?- preguntaron con preocupación Merry y Pippin, espadas en mano y fuego en la mirada.

Los hombres retrocedieron atemorizados, pues aquellos guerreros medianos, de brillantes yelmos y cota de malla resultaban imponentes a pesar de su estatura. Era como sus siluetas se agigantaran hasta superarles, sin saber cómo. Pero Frodo les empujó hacia fuera sin miramientos.

-No pasa nada- sonrió, secretamente divertido por la expresión de sus primos.

El número de espectadores había crecido en el intervalo, y todos parecieron sorprendidos de verle salir incólume. Así que, cuando Frodo dio instrucciones para que se atendiera debidamente a los rufianes presos, nadie protestó. Le miraban con cierto temor reverencial, no exento de dudas pues, ¿no era extraño que se entendiera tan bien con esos hombres?

Pero, cuando se quedaron solos, Merry dijo, refunfuñando:

-¿Te has vuelto loco, querido Frodo?¡Ha sido una absoluta temeridad meterte tú solo entre esa gente!...¡Son ladrones y asesinos, podían haberte tomado de rehén, o vengarse en ti por su derrota!

Y Pippin añadió, con aspecto aún algo congestionado:

-Veníamos dispuestos a contener a los bandidos, pero cuando nos han dicho que tú estabas dentro, tratando de calmarles, nos hemos dado un susto de muerte.

-Bueno, la casualidad hizo que yo pasara por aquí cuando empezó el alboroto...- dijo Frodo lentamente - y me involucré por temor a que hubiera más derramamiento de sangre...En fin, quisiera liberarles lo antes posible, en cuanto sus heridos puedan moverse. No estaría bien que sacáramos a nuestra gente de las Celdas y los sustituyéramos por otros prisioneros, ¿verdad?.

Los Capitanes le miraron con incertidumbre:

-¿Te fías de ellos, Frodo?

El Portador del Anillo pareció reflexionar, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte oriental, donde el amanecer se manifestaba con esplendor, y al cabo, contestó:

-No me atrevería a no hacerlo. Eso, al menos, he aprendido en este año: que el único camino pasa por arriesgarse a confiar...

Los tres se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, y finalmente Pippin dijo, pasando un brazo por el hombro al mayor de sus primos:

-Querido Frodo, si tú lo crees así, supongo que estará bien...Y, ahora, puesto que este asunto ya se ha solucionado, ¿qué decís de un desayuno?

Los otros hobbits mostraron su acuerdo con una sonrisa, y Merry suspiró, añadiendo en voz muy baja:

-Por favor, Frodo, no te alejes por caminos por los que no podamos seguirte...

Pero Frodo no contestó.

FIN


End file.
